Klaine FanfictionNew SchoolNew Life
by klaineisperfect16
Summary: What will happen when Kurt moves schools and falls in love with his new roommate? Will his life change forever?


Kurt's POV

So today I am going to boarding school. I'm kind of excited about it, but I'm also quite worried about it because I don't usually fit in as well as the other people. I'm not really a confident person at all but everyone thinks I am. I act really confident to hide that I'm not. I was greeted into school by a kind lady who showed me around. It was really big; I was expecting to be smaller. The lady, she said her name was Jane, showed me to the room I was staying in, she said that I had one other roommate but he was in the cafeteria. She told me where to put my stuff and she showed me to the cafeteria so I could go and meet my roommate. I walked in and looked around, I felt so left out. Everyone looked so, so…normal. Yes, I am a normal person just not like everyone else. Let's just say I'm –different-. Jane led me to where my new roommate was sitting, I was looking down the whole way to the table I didn't want to be the center of attention at all. I sat down not looking up at him and quietly sat there. He was on his own so that was good, but it was still quite awkward. I finally looked up and looked at him. He had short curly brown hair, a perfect smile and his eyebrows were kind of triangle shaped. To be honest he looked quite good. "Blaine." He said putting his hand out so I could shake it. I smiled and shook it.

"Kurt. Im your new roommate."

"Kurt." He looked down smiling then looked back up at me. "So you're the new roommate. I was expecting someone to turn up at some point."

"I don't mean to sound rude but, why are you sitting alone?"

"I don't really have any friend's here. About a month ago I told everyone that I was-" he paused "gay. Since then everyone has treated me differently. Nobody even wants to talk to me anymore. My old roommate even moved rooms. My life has changed because of it." I looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I know how you feel. At my old school I got bullied, badly and all because i was finally accepting that i was gay. I couldn't take it so I moved. Although i can't help thinking that leaving was a huge mistake because I regret not standing up for myself. Blaine, refuse to be the victim."

"I've always been too scared. I'm terrified Kurt. Who knows what they'd do to me? I just don't want it getting any worse."

"I know we've only just met but if they do anything to you come to me, okay? I don't care what they do to me, as long as they don't physically hurt you. You'll be okay."

"Thank you, it's nice to finally have someone to talk to who knows just how I feel."

"It's okay, I'm kind of glad there is someone here who –is- gay. I was worried it could push me straight back in the closet." He smiled at me before standing up.

"Come on we'd better get to our next class."

"Thanks." I said standing up, he took my hand and we ran down the corridor and into the classroom. Luckily, Blaine was in the same class as me. I like Blaine (only as a friend though) He's a really nice guy and he understands me.

All throughout that lesson I was thinking about what had happened at lunch. I actually told Blaine that I was gay and what I went through at school. Only my closest friends know that. Wow, I must really like this guy to tell him that. No Kurt, you can't like him like that. You ONLY like him as a friend. Remember? You only known him for about half an hour you -can't- like him like that.

It was the end of the lesson and I only had one more lesson until the end of the day. Me and Blaine both went to different classes which I was very disappointed about. I had science and it seemed like the longest lesson of my life. All I wanted to do was to go back to mine and Blaine's room and get to know him a bit more. I was still in science not paying attention at all to the boy sitting next to me who I'm sure was trying to talk to me but I was thinking about Blaine. After a while I stopped my daydreaming and turned to say hello to him. He seemed alright, not as nice as Blaine, but he was quite nice. He said his name was Paul. We had the casual conversation when you meet someone…how are you? Why did you come here blah, blah, blah. After what it felt like centuries the bell finally went and we all left the classroom. Waiting outside for me was a very cheerful looking Blaine, when he saw me he smiled. "Why are you out so early?" I asked him smiling at his presents.

"I had permission to leave early so I could take you back to our room." He said a bit too cheery.

"And why are you so happy about that?"

"I had math." He said sighing.

"I see. Let's go then" He took my hand, leading me down the corridor. We eventually got to our room and I sat on my bed and he sat next to me. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I've got to practice for glee club tomorrow. Do you want to hear it?"

"I would love to!"

"Okay. I'm not that good."

"I'm sure you are." He blushed and got out his guitar which was next to his bed. He started playing a tune which I didn't recognize at all, it did sound amazing though. After a while he started singing.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Baby I'm not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through

I smiled a huge smile and looked at him "That was amazing, Blaine. Is it your own song?"

"Thanks. Yeah, I wrote it when I was being bullied."

"Well, I thought it was incredible! Have you written any more?"

"Yeah I have. I really enjoy writing songs, its a way to let my emotions out without anyone seeing them."

"Well, I'm sure every one of those songs are amazing because that was the best song I've ever heard, and Blaine…that says something."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes Blaine. I do" He smiled at me showing his big brown (or hazel :/) eyes. He leaned in and our lips touched. I felt a spark straight away and shivers ran down my spine. I kissed him back but then he suddenly pulled away like something was wrong. "I'm so sorry." He said running out of our room slamming the door behind him.


End file.
